Man Of Steel: Entre la espada y la pared al limite
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Un reinicio a la historia de Clark Kent/Superman en sus 75 años de vidas. En Comics, televisión y claro las películas. Juntando todas. Después de asistir a la despedida de soltero de Oliver Queen, Clark Kent despierta en la habitación de un hotel, con una mujer desconocida en la cama descubriendo que se han casado. Siguiendo los acontecimientos de Man Of Steel, tiempo después.
1. Las Vegas - Trailer Clip

Después de asistir a la despedida de soltero de Oliver Queen, Clark Kent despierta en la habitación de un hotel, con una mujer desconocida en la cama

* * *

**Entre la espada y la pared**

Todo se encuentra oscuro. Las Vegas. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a un hotel y en una de las habitaciones de colores muy patrióticos rojo y azul, donde se ve ropa de hombre y mujer desparramada por el suelo. Nos encontramos con un Clark Kent inconsciente tumbado en la cama, desnudo solo cubierto por una sabana. Sin sus lentes y llevando en la cabeza una orejas de coneja. La imagen se acerca un poco más y vemos una mujer de cabello castaño junto a el, sentada en la cama. Esta mujer se encuentra escribiendo algo en su teléfono móvil y luego le toma una foto a Clark dormido, este se comienza a mover

La mujer se acerca a el, acaricia a Clark calmándolo y le susurra al oído - has sido todo un hombre de acero, Clark Kent. Mi juguetito - Mientras que ella le acaricia el cabello vemos que ella lleva un anillo de boda y Clark lleva dos, un anillo de boda y el otro es un anillo con una gema azul

Mientras tanto en Metrópolis. LexCorp. Lex Luthor se encuentra revisando su computadora y sonríe

Te tengo. Superman - ríe, después de haber pensando en voz lenta

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

**PRONTO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Las Vegas

Después de asistir a la despedida de soltero de Oliver Queen, Clark Kent despierta en la habitación de un hotel, con una mujer desconocida en la cama

* * *

**-Entre la Espada y la Pared-**

* * *

Henry Cavill es Clark Kent/Superman  
Jessica Alba es Leilani/Liz Walsh  
Tahmoh Penikett es Lex Luthor  
Amy Adams es Lois Lane  
Laurence Fishburne es Perry White

Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB

Historia de Kal-K 2.0

Todo había empezado, como todo día muy normal. Me levante fui a trabajar al Daily Planet, discutí con Lois, reí con Jim y Perry me dio otro discurso. Salve a la ciudad de unos villanos y al planeta de unos supervillanos. Recordaba que esta noche es la despedida de solteros de Oliver

Los chicos habían pasado por mucho, se habían dado un año para pensarlo y al finalizar ese año se volvieron a ver. Y los dos habían decido dar el paso y casarse. Me alegro en verdad por ellos, pero hasta allí todo había. En la noche nos juntamos un grupo de héroes hombres en un salón de fiestas de Star City. Íbamos a ir vestidos en forma casual de chaqueta, jeans y camisa. Sin corbata

Allí estaba Oliver el festejado, Wally, Kyle, Bruce y yo. Hablando y bebiendo, al ser Kryptoniano yo no sentía los efectos del alcohol, Wally salió por un momento. Minutos después volvió a entrar con cinco mujeres. La más grande la que estaba en el centro se fue donde Oliver, las otras cuatro se nos acercaron. A mí se me acerco, una mujer de cabello largo, piel bien broceada, de cabello castaño claro, ella es de estatura media. Llevaba puesto un corsé negro. Orejas del conejito largas, cola esponjada, cuellos con corbatas de moño, puños con gemelos, pantimedias negro y zapatos de tacón alto completaron el atuendo.

Me encontraba sentado en una silla, ella se sentó en mis piernas y me empezó acariciar el cuerpo. – Hola guapetón, soy Leilani y seré tu entretención por esta noche – me decía mientras me besaba, yo trataba de levantar me y ella me detenía – que sucede, no te gusto – preguntaba haciendo puchero

No, claro que no. Eres hermosa…- no alcance a terminar la frase, cuando ella me interrumpió

Eres virgen. Señor… - me pregunto ella y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa

No, no soy virgen y mi nombre es Clark – le respondí con toda franqueza, ella se me quedo mirando nuevamente

El reportero, verdad – yo solamente le asentí. Ella se giro, hacia la mesa y tomo mi copa. – porque no bebes un poco, quizás te relajes

Ella me dijo y le dije – soy resistente – le respondí – ella miro hacia abajo y sonrío

Se nota – me dijo. Para cambiar las cosas, empecé a beber. Mientras ella se metió la mano dentro del corsé y saco de su interior un anillo con una gema azul – este anillo, va hacer el símbolo de que tú y yo estuvimos juntos esta noche – me susurro al oído y me puso el anillo en uno de mis dedos y lo extraño es que calzo a la medida. Durante la noche seguimos bebiendo y hablando, me había dado cuenta que unos pocos minutos que nos habíamos quedado solos en la habitación, ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo – parece que se acabo la fiesta – dijo ella, levantándose de mis piernas. Durante media hora creo que estuvo allí. Me levante y me sentí mareado por primera vez, casi caí – cuidado, hermoso

Gracias – le dije porque me había alcanzado a sujetar, no sé que me paso. No tenía mis poderes. Ella tomo mi brazo izquierdo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Salimos del establecimiento – creo que debo irme, tengo que conseguir un hotel. No estoy en condiciones para volar – le dije, no me había dado cuenta que se me había salido. Ella solo sonrío y me volvió a tomar del brazo y me llevo a un Ferrari azul. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo entrar en él, cerró la puerta y entro por la del conductor. Ella me miro tiernamente

Yo cuidare de ti, encanto – me dijo acariciando mi entre pierna. Encendió el auto y acelero por la ciudad, sin darme cuenta me dormí

Las Vegas. Estan aparareciendo los rayos del sol. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a un hotel y en una de las habitaciones de colores muy patrióticos rojo y azul, donde se ve ropa de hombre y mujer desparramada por el suelo. Nos encontramos con un Clark Kent inconsciente tumbado en la cama, desnudo solo cubierto por una sabana. Sin sus lentes y llevando en la cabeza una orejas de coneja. La imagen se acerca un poco más y vemos una mujer de cabello castaño, junto a él, sentada en la cama. Esta mujer se encuentra escribiendo algo en su teléfono móvil y luego le toma una foto a Clark dormido, este se comienza a mover

La mujer se acerca a él, acaricia a Clark calmándolo y le susurra al oído - has sido todo un hombre de acero, Clark Kent. Mi juguetito - Mientras que ella le acaricia el cabello vemos que ella lleva un anillo de boda y Clark lleva dos, un anillo de boda y el otro es un anillo con una gema azul

Mientras tanto en Metrópolis. LexCorp. Lex Luthor se encuentra revisando su computadora y sonríe

Caíste. Clark - ríe, después de haber pensando en voz lenta


	3. Señor & Señora Kent

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Horas antes el Ferrari azul se encontraba en la carretera. Durante varias horas estuve conduciendo, que bueno que metí en la copa de Clark un somnífero. El es muy guapo, a pesar de llevar lentes, sabiendo lo que puede hacer y es Clark Kent. Conduje unos pocos minutos más hasta llegar a mi destino Las Vegas, tiempo después me detuve en una capilla. Desperté a Clark y lo lleve al altar, me sentía extraña caminando por el altar en mi traje de Playboy Bunny, pero en esta capilla uno puede entrar como quieres, así que no hay problema. Clark miraba para todos lados

Donde estamos – preguntaba tambaleándose. Lo mire y le dije

En una capilla a las entradas de las vegas – el me miro extrañado por esto

Porque – pregunto el hombre de acero, le conteste que nos vamos a casar. El solo movió la cabeza medio dormido y lo bese en los después de revisar nuestros documentos. Estábamos al frente del ministro, el se me quedo viendo por mi ropa y empezó su trabajo

Estamos aquí. Para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio. Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con la unión de ellos dos que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – segundos después – Elizabeth Walsh, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo

Acepto – conteste con una gran sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes blancos. El ministro ahora les pregunto a Clark. Mi reportero tartamudeo, pero finalmente dijo acepto, el ministros nos declaro finalmente Señor y Señora Clark Kent. Me lance sobre Clark y lo bese apasionadamente

LexCop. Tarde, hace unos días atrás

Esto es a lo que se llama un buen pedazo de hombre – comente viendo las imágenes del video grabado. Luthor sonrío.

Pensé que te gustaría – le dije, tenía razón. Es la mujer indicada para ocuparse de Superman o Clark Kent. Por descuido de él hace unos días, descubrí su identidad, cuando se cambiaba de ropa. Quien lo hubiese creído, ese idiota de Kent es el imbécil de Superman

Una chica sabe cómo pasar un buen rato – le dije sin titubear.

Y tiene necesidades, por supuesto – la mire fijamente

Mi hijo necesito un padre y quien mejor que él, para ese trabajo – le conteste a Luthor

Me parece bien, que pienses en tu hijo. Pero creo que es hora de que te prepares entonces y que dejes de babear – le dije seriamente

Sólo estoy apreciando un hermoso ejemplar de virilidad y un hombre como él, no se aparece todos los días – le respondió encogiéndome de hombros

Se levanto de su silla y me estiro su mano – trato hecho, entonces

Trato hecho, jefe. Por ese hombre. Entro de inmediato en la cama con él. – levante mi mano y la estreche con la suya

Actualidad

En Las Vegas. Una hora después Clark se empieza a mover y a gemir. Yo espero impacienté su reacción, poco a pocos se acomoda y se sienta en la cama. Con las dos manos se toca la cabeza

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados, me dolía mucho la cabeza. Que había hecho anoche en la despedida de soltero de Olí. Nunca me había pasado algo como esto

Hola – le dije sensualmente a mi nuevo marido

Hola…Me acuerdo de ti, de anoche. Que haces aquí, mejor dicho que hacemos los dos aquí en una Suite de Hotel ¿en dónde nos encontramos? – le pregunte algo preocupado

Estamos en una suite de hotel en las vegas, estoy viendo despertar a mi esposo. Nos casamos anoche, soy la esposa de Clark Kent. Tú esposa – le conteste triunfalmente

Esas palabras. "Tú esposa" Se me quedaron en mi mente. Por primera vez no recuerdo bien que hice la noche anterior. La mire a ella y a mí, estábamos desnudos. Parece que dormimos juntos, se me acerco y me beso los hombros - que haces, le pregunte y ella me miro seductoramente

No puedo consentir a mi marido – me dijo ella, sin pensarlo dos veces me beso en los labios, cayendo nuevamente los dos en la cama. Me acaricia el cabello y los músculos de mi cuerpo, extrañamente me siento cómodo con ella encima de mí. Sin pensarlo se me vino un recuerdo de anoche con ella en esta cama, me envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, titube y la mire a los ojos – protección

Todo galante, mí querido esposo. Pero eso ya no importa porque estamos casados - Su sonrisa era divertida e incandescente, y la hizo ver en su rostro más bello de una manera que no hubiera creído posible.

Clark se movió hacia abajo y concentro su atención a sus pechos. Se tendió sobre ella, consciente de su peso presionando sobre ella. El equilibrio en los codos, jugaba con sus pezones, alternando pellizcos y luego chupar cada uno. Su perfume, el sabor salado de su sudor débil, lo abrumó, haciéndolo desear más.

Aprovechando su distracción, Leilani dobla su pierna, flexiona y se torce en el cuerpo de Clark. El se movió automáticamente, porque no quería hacerle daño, y de repente, él estaba acostado debajo de ella.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa.

¿Pensaste que te ibas a tener toda la diversión? - ella preguntó.

¿Crees que me voy a quejar? Leilani – contesto él. Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios

Leilani es mi nombre artístico, mi nombre real es Elizabeth…pero dime Liz – le informo ella. El beso sus labios contra su mandíbula y el cuello. Él curvó su cuello hacia atrás, dándole acceso a medida que clavara sus dientes sobre su nuez de Adán. Al llegar a ella, ella se echó hacia atrás. Su pene dura se presiona entre los suaves pliegues de sus labios vaginales.

Él le sonrió y agarró por las caderas, empujando hacia arriba y gimiendo mientras su virilidad se deslizó a través de la humedad.

Retorciéndose, burlándose de él, le acarició el pecho y el estómago, girando y rodando sus pezones. Una uña larga y dura ligeramente excavado en su ombligo y se envía una descarga eléctrica a través de él.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, arrastrando sonriendo maliciosamente a él –...mierda – me queje, arañando el edredón, cavando con mis dedos del pie.

Ella lo llevó a la orilla y se detuvo.

Se movían juntos. Entonces, lentamente al principio que era casi doloroso, y luego cada vez más rápido, más duro y más duro. Cuando su pene se endureció, sus bolas estaban pesadas empujo hacia arriba dentro de ella. En la oscuridad se reuniendo sus cuerpos

Después, se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de satisfacción, él la quería sentir en sus brazos, para que ella y él se conocieran cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y eso hicieron ellos hasta quedarse dormidos.

En la actualidad. Clark se encontraba solo y desnudo en la cama, mostrando su espalda. Liz salió del baño con una bata puesta, recién bañada y se quedo mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Se le acerco y le lamio el oído

Baby. Es hora de despertar – Clark se dio vuelta, ella le sonríe mirando hacia abajo. Clark rápidamente se cubre con una almohada – creo que debemos hablar

Estoy de acuerdo, pero en este momento no – mirando como él estaba en la cama

Yo creo que si, Superman – Clark se le quedo mirando, se toco la cara y no encontró sus lentes – Liz levanta su mano – Buscas esto – mostrando los lentes de Clark – toma – Clark recibe sus lentes y se los pone

De que quieres hablar – Clark me pregunto

De este matrimonio – le dije y me senté al lado de él en la cama

Me miro con una cara de niño temeroso – Que quieres que hagamos

Sé que recién nos venimos conociendo, pero me gustaría intentarlo – le respondí

Me miro extrañado y me dijo – No sé, en verdad

Respire y le dije lo que pensaba – Mira, escucha es que tengo un pequeño hijo de cinco años y quiero darle una familia

Quieres intentarlo – me pregunto con una mirada de serenidad

Si – solamente le respondí. La imagen de ellos se fue alejando y oscureciendo

Un día después, Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent. El se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de su hogar, para recibir a su "nueva familia". Segundos después sonó el timbre, Clark respiro y se acerco a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con Liz que lleva un bolso en su mano izquierda y por el otro lado, se encuentra cargando a su pequeño hijo

Bienvenidos – les dije. – pasen, están en su casa – ellos entraron, Christopher se me quedo viendo, así se llama su hijo. Liz se dio cuenta de esto

Hijo. El es el señor Clark Kent, viviremos con él. Ahora – le dijo tiernamente. Chris se dio vuelta y le pregunto

Y el tío Tony

Mi padrino fue muy bueno con invitarnos a vivir con él un tiempo, pero ahora que estoy con el señor Kent, será mejor que vivamos juntos – le respondí lo mejor que pude

Mire al señor Kent y luego a mi mamá – Mamá, eres novia del señor Kent

Trague saliva y Liz me miro. Yo me acerque a Chris – Tu mama no es mi novia…lo que pasa es que nos casamos. Soy su esposo

El abre su boca y me dice – eres mi papá

Si, tú quieres – le conteste con un poco de esperanza de que él me acepte. Chris le pidió a Liz que lo bajara. El pequeño se me acerco y levanto los brazos, pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos, al hacerlo el me abrazo y me dijo lo que soñé que un niño me dijera hace mucho tiempo - papá


	4. Ma' Kent

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Un día después, Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent. El se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de su hogar, para recibir a su "nueva familia". Segundos después sonó el timbre, Clark respiro y se acerco a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con Liz que lleva un bolso en su mano izquierda y por el otro lado, se encuentra cargando a su pequeño hijo

Bienvenidos – les dije. – pasen, están en su casa – ellos entraron, Christopher se me quedo viendo, así se llama su hijo. Liz se dio cuenta de esto

Hijo. El es el señor Clark Kent, viviremos con él. Ahora – le dijo tiernamente. Chris se dio vuelta y le pregunto

Y el tío Tony

Mi padrino fue muy bueno con invitarnos a vivir con él un tiempo, pero ahora que estoy con el señor Kent, será mejor que vivamos juntos – le respondí lo mejor que pude

Mire al señor Kent y luego a mi mamá – Mamá, eres novia del señor Kent

Trague saliva y Liz me miro. Yo me acerque a Chris – Tu mama no es mi novia…lo que pasa es que nos casamos. Soy su esposo

El abre su boca y me dice – eres mi papá

Si, tú quieres – le conteste con un poco de esperanza de que él me acepte. Chris le pidió a Liz que lo bajara. El pequeño se me acerco y levanto los brazos, pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos, al hacerlo él me abrazo y me dijo lo que soñé que un niño me dijera hace mucho tiempo – papá

Media hora después. Chris seguía recorriendo la su nuevo hogar, estaba fascinado con el lugar. Yo me le acerque y le pregunte

Quieres conocer a alguien

A quién – pregunte impacienté, mi madre toco mi hombro

Clark, tu nuevo padre. Te quiere presentar a su madre – le dije a mi pequeño hijo con el más puro tacto que pude, sabiendo muy bien que es un niño pequeño

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro – A mi abuela – y respondí muy emocionado…Clark es decir mi padre se me acercó y toco mi rostro con su mano

Si, quieres conocerlas. Christopher – le pregunte a mi hijo adoptivo, aun sin poder creer que tenía uno

Claro, papá – le respondí a él, tratando de abrazarlo. Mi madre se nos quedo mirando

Tres horas después. En la carretera muy cerca del pueblo llamado Smallville, vemos un Renault Clio Estate 2013 color rojo brillante en donde se encuentra esta nueva familia. (Quiero recordar que esta historia cronológicamente se encuentra un año después de hombre de acero es decir 2014. Gracias)

Habían pasado tres horas desde que nos embarcamos en este viaje a la casa de la abuela Kent, papá me conto que es hijo adoptivo de los Kent. Que recién supo de sus padres biológicos, el año pasado y ambos habían muerto. Al igual su padre adoptivo Jonathan, cuando él era más joven. Gire mi cabeza y mire por la ventana, acabábamos de llegar al pueblo. Mi padre había dicho recién que después nos invitaría a conocer el pueblo. Que lo primordial es la abuela Martha

Varios minutos después

Pude ver el letrero que decía Granja Kent, así que este fue el hogar de pequeño de Superman. En verdad sentía mucho que después de lo que estábamos viviendo lo tendría que traicionar, Luthor me tiene en sus manos y yo no quiero que el revele mi secreto. Hace tantos años que intento huir de ello, pero apareció Luthor y al saber de aquello me chantajeo en realidad para seducir a Clark. Lo peor de todo es que me estoy enamorando de Clark de su amor que da a todas las personas

Aun no puedo imaginar, como se podrán mamá. Cuando llegue con ellos, se que debí avisarle antes pero quería darle esta sorpresa. Que dirá cuando sepa que me case en las vegas con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco y que le revele mi secreto. La puerta de la granja se encontraba abierta, así que mamá se encuentra aquí. Entramos con el auto y me estacione cerca del granero. Al bajarnos del auto los tres nos tomamos de las manos, Chris iba al centro, Li y yo nos encontrábamos a los lados. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y apareció mi madre. Martha Clark-Kent se veía igual que siempre

Escuche el sonido de un vehículo que entraba a la granja, me acerque a la venta y observe que era el auto de Clark, el cual se compro hace un mes semi-usado. Me di vuelta y me acerque a la puerta al abrirla y salir a saludarlo, me detuve al ver que venían con él una joven mujer, junto a un niño. Los tres venían tomados de la mano, parecían una familia. Al parecer Clark había encontrado novia y ella tenía un hijo, cual es el problema. Clark no es mi hijo biológicamente, pero lo he criado y amado como si lo fuese. Me acerque a ellos

Clark. Hijo, que bueno verte – le dije abrazándolo con mucha alegría, después lo observe y le pregunte – veo que traes visitas

Si. Bueno. Ellos son más que visitas, ella es Elizabeth Walsh y el es Christopher Walsh. Desde hace unas horas son mi nueva familia – le dije a mi madre algo nervioso, al ver como cambiaban los gentes de su cara

Hijo. Porque siento que falta algo más que me tengas que decir – Clark algo me estaba escondiendo, lo conozco bien

Creo que será mejor que lo conversemos adentro – respondí solamente en ese instante

Los cuatros iban entrando a la casa, cuando Clark se detiene y mira a Chris

Porque no vas a explorar el granero – le pide, para que nos diera algo de privacidad a lo que vamos hablar

Bien – conteste. Sabiendo que mi padre quería tiempo, para hablar con su madre y mi madre. Cerré la puerta de la casa y me dirigí al granero

En el interior de la casa

Ahora, alguien me puede explicar que está pasando – les pregunte a mi hijo y a la mujer que lo acompañaba

Señora Kent. Clark y yo nos conocimos hace dos días, en la despedida de soltero de Oliver Queen – le conteste, tratando de hablarle tranquilamente. Pero no era fácil, sin darme cuenta Clark había agarrado mi mano

Empecé hablar – Y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra. Nos pusimos a beber y sin darnos cuenta llegamos a las vegas – claro que eliminando que la conocí a Liz como una de las chicas del centro de atención

Me costó sacar la voz - …ustedes se han casado – dije finalmente, mientras que mi hijo y mi nueva nuera solamente movían la cabeza – Clark, tu padre y yo. Acaso no te enseñamos nada, sobre el valor del matrimonio

Como nunca estaba nervioso ante mi madre y solamente respondí con honestidad - Y me lo enseñaron bien, pero nos emborrachamos y pasó lo que paso

No crea lo que escuchaba, pero como. Si Clark, no le puede pasar esto – Te emborrachaste, tú. Pero como

Al ver a Clark se le notaba lo nervioso antes su madre, iba a hablar cuando escuche su voz – Sucedió, aun no sé como – quitando la parte en que me senté en sus piernas

Al escuchar a mi hijo, decir estas palabras lo quise interrumpir antes que dijera otra cosa – Ese tema lo debemos hablar en privado – pero al final, yo me lleve una sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Liz

Yo sé, el secreto de Clark – al escuchar esas palabras me puse pálida, que iba a pasar ahora y decide preguntarlo

Como, lo supiste – enseguida quise contestar

Por lo de la mañana después, no llevaba sus lentes – respondí y ella se me quedo viendo

Comprendo, pero volviendo a lo interior. Ustedes van a estar juntos – finamente mi madre nos pregunto mirándonos fijamente

Si. Señora Kent, queremos intentarlo y ver nos va – rápidamente contesto Liz, sin dejar que yo pudiera decir algo

Y volvió a preguntar mi madre – Seguros

Liz y yo nos vimos y respondimos al mismo tiempo – si

Entonces, Clark porqué no traes a mi nieto. Quiero conocerlo – al escucharla, fui a buscar a mi hijo rápidamente. A los pocos minutos todos estábamos conversando muy animadamente

* * *

_Otro Capitulo. Espero que les guste_


	5. La oscuridad no esta cerca, ya esta aquí

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared  
**

Al escucharla, fui a buscar a mi hijo rápidamente. A los pocos minutos todos estábamos conversando muy animadamente en la casa. Rato después me pegue una arrancada a metrópolis, tenía que entregar mi artículos de las adquisición del museo. Al llegar se me acerco Lois

Hey Clark, pensé que no venias hoy – me dijo ella, mostrando su hermosa sonrisa. Lamentablemente las cosas entre nosotros dos no resultaron, pero nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Es verdad, pero vine a entregar mi artículo a Perry – en ese momento se acerco Jenny a nosotros

CK. Gusto en verte – me dijo ella, se había vuelto una buena compañera de trabajo. Había que reconocerlo

Igualmente, has traído el artículo – le pregunto. El movió la cabeza y me entrego el CD, me despedí de él y me dirigí a la oficina de Perry. El se encontraba revisando unos contratos como editor en jefe

Llego Clark – pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa diciéndole que si y le entregue el CD

Mientras veo su artículo ve y dile que venga – asintió y se retiro, me puse a revisar el articulo cuando veo otro adjunto que es un viejo articulo de cuando Batman apareció, en eso escucho un grito que proviene de Lois. Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a la sala de redacción escucho a Lois quejarse con Clark

Como que te casaste – pregunta Lois muy incrédula, yo tampoco lo podía creer al escuchar esto

CK te casaste, felicidades – me decía Jenny, muy feliz por mi boda. En ese momento se acercaba Perry

Gracias, Jenny – le respondo a ella y al instante escucho la voz de Steve, Perry se encuentra detrás de el

Y quien es la afortunada, Kent – Lombard le pregunta, me acerco a ellos

Lombard eso no es asunto tuyo – le digo y me doy cuenta que todos están viendo lo que está pasando – y los demás pónganse a trabajar, que aquí no es una sala de chismes, Kent acompáñame a mi oficina – Empecé a caminar hacia mi oficina y Clark me siguió

Hace unas horas atrás. Canadá es de noche en la carretera, allí hay un Pub para camioneros llamado. Cassidy Pub & Restaraunt, de allí sale una chica morena muy guapa. Empieza a caminar cuando escucha un ruido…

Algo había escuchado, algo se acercaba hacia mí. Pero no sabía lo que era, no se alcanza haber nada, al darme vuelta unos cuervos se abalanzaron sobre mi y empecé a gritar…

En ese momento los cuervos se volvieron una niebla negra, fundiéndose en el cuerpo de la chica. Llamada Chrissy, al desaparecer la niebla solo quedo la chica mirando hacia el suelo. En ese instante detrás de ella se abre un portal de luz, de donde sale una mujer mayor, con una gran sonrisa

Es hora de despertar, mi leal cierva – le dije a la muchacha que se encontraba enfrente mío, ella se dio vuelta hacia mí y abrió los ojos

Hola Granny, tanto tiempo – le dije y observe las manos de la chica que poseí – parece que escogí un lindo cuerpo

Lashina, es hora de trabajar. Debemos encontrar más humanos, que estén dispuestos a entregarse para el regreso de Darkseid – le dije a mi preferida Furies

Te estoy de acuerdo, empecemos – le dije a la vieja y entramos al portal. Al entrar al portal, aparecimos en el planeta oscuro, Apokolips – tanto tiempo, sin estar aquí, es bueno volver a casa – observaba el lugar, nos encontrábamos en el orfanato y allí nos esperaba la mano derecha de Darkseid en un cuerpo más joven…

…Desaad, has encontrado nuevos candidatos – pregunte a Desaad, este me sonrío y luego a Lashina

Si no me equivoco, has traído a Lashina. Unas de tus queridas furias, Granny y si encontrado dos chicas que podemos ocupar como embases de tus furias – al decir esto, Granny sonrió muy contenta de que sus chicas están volviendo poco a poco

Varios días Después. Clark le había contado su secreto a Chris, como su hijo tiene que saber la verdad y para su edad de diez años entenderá la responsabilidad de este secreto. Hoy en día es un día normal, para la familia Kent. Clark lleva volando a Chris a la escuela como hace unos días, mientras que después se va a trabajar al Daily Planet, Liz se encontraba como ama de casa cuando recibe la visita de Lex Luthor

Algún avance con tu marido - me pregunto muy serio Luthor, pero yo no le voy a decir nada. Me había enamorado de el y no le voy a traicionar

No. Y no te pienso, seguir ayudando en tus planes maléficos - Me le acerque y le apreté el cuello con toda mi fuerza, hasta que provoque que se desmayara y lo seguí haciendo para que no volviera a respirar, momentos después tome mi teléfono móvil - Mercy, necesito que subas

* * *

Agregando otros personajes en el día de hoy, sus actores son: Carmen Lavigne es Lashina/Chrissy – Doris Roberts es Granny Goodness - Robert Knepper es Desaad. Nunca había visto a Carmen, solamente en hombre de acero. La encontré muy lindo y pensé que se vería viendo como Lashina, por ello la quise agregar y mi versión se encuentra en el mismo universo de Batman Begins. Ahora un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo

* * *

**Trailer 2 Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Varios días Después. Liz se encontraba como ama de casa cuando recibe la visita de Lex Luthor

Algún avance con tu marido - me pregunto muy serio Luthor, pero yo no le voy a decir nada. Me había enamorado de Clark y no lo voy a traicionar

No. Y no te pienso, seguir ayudando en tus planes maléficos - Me le acerque y le apreté el cuello con toda mi fuerza, hasta que provoque que se desmayara y lo seguí haciendo para que no volviera a respirar, nunca más. Momentos después tome mi teléfono móvil - Mercy, necesito que subas

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho la voz de mi leal Mercy – como diga, señor

_La imagen se oscurece, y se escucha el grito de un hombre_

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

**-2013-**

* * *

_Espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas construsctivas_


	6. Hasta Siempre

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Varios días Después. Liz se encontraba como ama de casa cuando recibe la visita de Lex Luthor

Algún avance con tu marido - me pregunto muy serio Luthor, pero yo no le voy a decir nada. Me había enamorado de él y no le voy a traicionar

No. Y no te pienso, seguir ayudando en tus planes maléficos - Me le acerque y le apreté el cuello con toda mi fuerza, hasta que provoque que se desmayara y lo seguí haciendo para que no volviera a respirar, momento después tome mi teléfono móvil - Mercy, necesito que subas

Al otro lado de la línea se escucho la voz de mi leal Mercy – como diga, señor

Al subir Mercy, revisamos que todo estuviera y su sitio, tomamos a la mujer de Kent y la llevamos al auto, verificamos que ella estuviera muerta y lo estaba. La limpiamos, borrándole cualquier marca de mis huellas y la arrojamos de un puente bien alto de la ciudad, para que todos creyeran que ella se había suicidado

Hola Clark. Soy el inspector William Henderson, hemos encontrado algo en la bahía, te podrías acercar – a pesar de ser un caso, su voz se notaba muy extraña. Conozco a Will hace un tiempo y no se comporta así

Así que le respondí y le dije a él - Cuando

Ahora si es posible – su voz se notaba más seria, algo no estaba bien. No le quise preguntar por teléfono, ya me lo diría en persona

Claro, no hay problema – me dijo Clark y colgó, no sé bien como va reaccionar a esto. Pero aquí voy a estar para apoyarlo. Detrás de Henderson se veía un plástico negro que cubría algo

Después de hablar con Perry y contarle de la llamada del Inspector Henderson me dirigí a la bahía, la sorpresa que me lleve cuando veo un cuerpo en el suelo cubierto por una manta

Quien era – le pregunto, el se me quedo mirando y se me acerco, su cara demostraba mucha tristeza

Ella tenía treinta y dos años, un hijo pequeño de diez años y hace un mes se había casado con un buen amigo mío – la cara de Clark empezó a cambiar, cuando le di esta información

No…Will, dime que no es ella

La encontró un marino que estaba cerca, vio algo flotar y cuando se acerco. Se dio cuenta que era ella. Trato de revivirla, pero ya estaba muerta, Lo siento, Clark – me acerque más a él, lo abrace y empezó a llorar

Que le voy a decir a Chris – me decía con una rabia entendible, no sabía que decirle hasta que me acorde de su hijastro

Amigo, tendrás que ser fuerte por tu hijo – Al escucharlo, en esa oscuridad vi a Chris como le podría contar esto que su madre se había ido

Varias horas después. Se ve el noticiero de Angela Cheng, ella se encuentra informando las noticias

Se ha confirmado la identidad de la mujer, encontrada en la bahía. Es Elizabeth Walsh-Kent, recientemente casada con Clark Kent. Elizabeth deja un hijo de diez años y una acaudalada herencia. Hija de J.R. Walsh, un importante empresario petrolero que le sobrevive, por lo que hemos sabido ellos no se veían hace mucho tiempo – como nunca me había dolido tanto dar una noticia, conozco a Clark hace un tiempo. El me había presentado a su esposa hace unos días cuando nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad. Se veían tan felices los tres, que va hacer ese pobre niño sin su madre

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la familia Kent. Chris lloraba y gritaba por la muerte de su madre. Clark solamente la abrazaba, al momento en que Chris murmuraba algo

Prometiste que la protegerías siempre, quiero a mi mamá. Mamá, vuelve no me dejes solo – No podía consolarlo, me di cuenta que no se tratar a un niño. Que hubiera hecho Pa en mi lugar. Recordé sus consejos su forma de hablar al educarme, así que mire a los ojos a Chris

Es verdad, Christopher. La perdimos, sé muy bien lo que es la pérdida de un padre o la de varios. No te lo voy a negar, esto va hacer difícil. Pero lo superaremos juntos, pero lo más importante. Recuerda que tu madre siempre estará aquí cerca, mientras que la recuerdes

Comprendía lo que me decía, se que la quería mucho y yo igual lo aprecio a él, pero me dolía mucho todo esto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, finalmente deje de pelear. Me lance sobre Clark y empecé a llorar en sus brazos

Un día después en el cementerio de Smallville. Vemos a Clark con Chris y Martha Kent, junto a varios amigos del pueblo, del Daily Planet, la liga. Hace pocos minutos había llegado el tío Tony de Liz a darle su último adiós a su única sobrina, hija de su hermana en paz descanse. Muy atrás se encontraban las chicas de la despedida de soltero. Y la ceremonia fue pasando poco a poco, Clark junto a Chris dieron sus palabras en memoria de Liz

Pero en Metrópolis algo estaba pasando. Una limusina negra estaba llegando a LexCorp, pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta del ascensor en el último piso en donde se encuentra la oficina de Lex. La secretaria se levanto y se acerco a el

Buenos días, tiene cita con el señor Luthor – pregunte, pero el hombre siguió avanzando, lo seguí al interior de la oficina de mi jefe, el señor Luthor lo estaba viendo y luego me miro a mi. Me grito, pidiéndome que me fuera. Hice lo que me pidió antes que me despidiera

En la oficina de Lex. Los dos se estaban mirando, el hombre desconocido se acerco a Lex, lo tomo de la camisa, levantándolo y lanzándolo hacia la pared

Que hiciste, idiota – Observa el estúpido humano en frente mío, iba arruinar mis planes – ella aun era útil a mis planes y para colmo este cuerpo que he poseído no era tan malo como pensé, tenia amor por su hija y eso me está expulsando de aquí

Tenía enfrente de mí J.R. Walsh, pero con la identidad posesionada llamada Darkseid,

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Nuevo Cast

Henry Cavill es Clark Kent/Superman

Tahmoh Penikett es Lex Luthor

Carmen Lavigne es Lashina/Chrissy

Amy Adams es Lois Lane

Doris Roberts es Christine Willes

Robert Knepper es Desaad

Laurence Fishburne es Perry White

John Shea es J.R. Walsh

Michael Ironside es La voz de Darkseid

Y el niño Cooper Timberline es Chris Walsh Kent

* * *

_El capitulo fue un poco corto, espero que les allá gustado. Espero sus comentarios_


	7. Caída

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Hace mucho tiempo, como en otra vida. Nos encontramos en la granja Kent, Jonathan habla con un desconocido que se encuentra vendado en su rostro y manos

Él va a estar bien, ¿No es así? El muchacho – le pregunto al desconocido a mi lado, sobre mi muchacho y sabiendo que algo está por pasar, quiero estar seguro de que mi hijo termina bien, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que tiene. Este me respondió con una voz muy alegre y también conocida.

Su vida, como la de todo ser. Será difícil, pero todo sale bien al final – le respondo a él. Hace unos días. Junto a mis descendientes fuimos a visitar a alguien muy querido para mí en el día del padre. Mi padre adoptivo Jonathan Kent, no pasa ni un solo día en que no me arrepienta no dé a verlo salvado del tornado

Esto está ocurriendo en un recuerdo de un hombre de un futuro, muy distante. Creo que saben de quien hablo, Claro de Clark/Superman/Kal muchos siglos en el futuro en una imagen de color dorado, una mujer se le acerca y lo besa

Que pasa cariño, te veo melancólico – me pregunto ella, mi mujer sabe muy bien lo que me pasa y no se lo iba a ocultar

Recordaba, mi último viaje por el tiempo – le respondí y ella se me quedo mirando, solamente me sonrío y beso.

* * *

En el presente…

Pero en Metrópolis algo estaba pasando. Una limusina negra estaba llegando a LexCorp, pocos minutos después se abrió la puerta del ascensor en el último piso en donde se encuentra la oficina de Lex. La secretaria se levanto y se acerco a el

Buenos días, tiene cita con el señor Luthor – pregunte, pero el hombre siguió avanzando, lo seguí al interior de la oficina de mi jefe, el señor Luthor lo estaba viendo y luego me miro a mi. Me grito, pidiéndome que me fuera. Hice lo que me pidió antes que me despidiera

En la oficina de Lex. Los dos se estaban mirando, el hombre desconocido se acerco a Lex, lo tomo de la camisa, levantándolo y lanzándolo hacia la pared

Que hiciste, idiota – Observa el estúpido humano en frente mío, iba arruinar mis planes – ella aun era útil a mis planes y para colmo este cuerpo que he poseído no era tan malo como pensé, tenia amor por su hija y eso me está expulsando de aquí

Tenía enfrente de mí a Darkseid, cualquier cosa errónea que dijera me podría matar. Pero hay algo que no estaba pensando, el se estaba volviendo débil y lo podría destruir si yo quisiera

Sé muy bien lo que piensas. Luthor, igual te puedo destruir humano inservible. Pero aun no lo voy hacer, pasando a otra cosa. Me adelante a que tú podrías cometer alguna tontería y mande a una de mis chicas al centro de juego – Luthor solamente se me quedo viendo

* * *

Varios meses después.

Clark y su hijo se estaban tratando de volver a levantar, ante la pérdida de Lizzie. Siguiendo su vida normal, Clark tomo de nuevo su uniforme de Superman defendiendo la tierra de los villanos que la atacan como por ejemplo, el malvado Brainiac, un ser de otro planeta. Que buscaba la información de otros mundos y al mismo momento deteniendo a los supervillanos de la ciudad como igual a los mortales asaltantes

* * *

The Dark Side Club. Hace unos días deteniendo a los chicos de Intergang, encontré este lugar apartado de todo, ubicado en Suicide Slum. A todos les he hecho creer que estoy bien, pero la verdad es que todo es una gran mentira. Por ello antes de venir al club, fui a la luna en donde mantengo oculta la nave espacial en donde vi por primera vez el holograma de mi padre. Para ver si había algo que se pudiera crear pata hacerme mortal por un tiempo. La maquina creó una gema azul la cual la agregue a un anillo y me lo puse. Le di la orden la computadora de que me enviara al club

Esta gema provoca que al utilizarla me vuelva mortal y al quitarla vuelva a mi estado natural, gracias a ello puedo beber y drogarme si yo quiero. De aquello va más de un mes, me puse peor cuando supe que la investigación de la policía había concluido que Elizabeth se había suicidado y peor aun cuando apareció el padre de Liz pidiendo la custodia de Chris, perdí su custodia al final por todo el poder que él tiene y en el trabajo las cosas van peor al darse cuenta que mi rendimiento mal, Perry decide suspenderme de mis funciones. Al tener tiempo de más me he quedado por más tiempo en el club y dejando mi identidad como Superman

A los días en el club me encontré con una morena muy guapa, a quien conocí en Canadá en el Cassidy Pub, su nombre es Chrissy. Con ella mientras estuve en Canadá, trabaje en el pub y mantuve una relación sentimental. Chrissy se veía hermosa como siempre y vestía diferente un traje de cuero negro, bien apegado a la piel sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Se me acerco con tres chicas un poco más jóvenes que ella y empezamos hablar

Ella me coqueteaba, pero yo la tuve que interrumpir y le dije – soy casado, ahora viudo con un hijo – ella se me acerco, me miro a los ojos y me abrazo, dándome cariño. Sin darme cuenta sus amigas desaparecieron y empezamos a beber…Poco a poco. Empecé a perder la conciencia y me quede dormido en la mesa en la yo me sentaba todas las noches.

Chrissy o mejor dicho Lashina se acerco a él y lo reviso al darse cuenta que estaba perfectamente dormido. Llamo a sus aliadas, Clark es agarrado de las muñecas por Big Barda y Mad Harriet y las chicas lo arrastraron a la habitación de atrás en donde Granny Goodness los esperaba. Lashina, Mad Harriet y Stompa, lo conectaron a una máquina para crear una nueva identidad para él. Pero solo se activaría cuando estuviera listo el tratamiento, durante los días a seguir el tratamiento fue el mismo

* * *

Después de otra noche de terapia, cortesía de Granny Goodness. Las chicas llevaron a Clark a su hogar, el lugar se encontraba desordenado. Avanzaron con el hasta su habitación y lo lanzaron a la cama. Lashina lo observo y se lamio los labios, luego abrió un tubo de luz y miro a sus colegas

Se pueden ir, yo me encargo. El es todo mío – Big Barda y Mad Harriet solamente se miraron, sabiendo que no se podía discutir con Lashina, entraron al tubo de luz y se fueron – al fin eres mío, grandulón – es un hombre hermoso, pero debo cumplir con mi misión. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empecé a desnudar, mire hacia abajo y era verdad lo que pensaba - Mmmm, parece que tenía razón, alguien está bien dotado en realidad – reí silenciosamente. Lo acomode en la cama, luego me desvestí y me metí en la cama con el. Mientras me acercaba más a sus labios lo escuche sollozar por su esposa fallecida

Liz…- decía una y otra vez, lo empecé acariciar y hablarle

Clark. No vale la pena, cariño, aquí estoy – le dije. El me tomo con fuerza pensado que era ella, me dejo debajo de él y me beso ferozmente. Yo ni lenta ni perezosa le respondí igual, uniéndome junto a él en una noche de pasión

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado. Espero sus comentarios_


	8. Falso regreso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Después de otra noche de terapia, cortesía de Granny Goodness. Las chicas llevaron a Clark a su hogar, el lugar se encontraba desordenado. Avanzaron con el hasta su habitación y lo lanzaron a la cama. Lashina lo observo y se lamio los labios, luego abrió un tubo de luz y miro a sus colegas

Se pueden ir, yo me encargo. El es todo mío – Big Barda y Mad Harriet solamente se miraron, sabiendo que no se podía discutir con Lashina, entraron al tubo de luz y se fueron – al fin eres mío, grandulón – es un hombre hermoso, pero debo cumplir con mi misión. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empecé a desnudar, mire hacia abajo y era verdad lo que pensaba - Mmmm, parece que tenía razón, alguien está bien dotado en realidad – reí silenciosamente. Lo acomode en la cama, luego me desvestí y me metí en la cama con él. Mientras me acercaba más a sus labios lo escuche sollozar por su esposa fallecida

Liz…- decía una y otra vez, lo empecé acariciar y hablarle

Clark. No vale la pena, cariño, aquí estoy – le dije. El me tomo con fuerza pensado que era ella, me dejo debajo de él y me beso ferozmente. Yo ni lenta ni perezosa le respondí igual, uniéndome junto a él en una noche de pasión

* * *

Daily Planet. 8:00 de la mañana. Lois se encuentra en su escritorio, llamado al teléfono móvil de Clark. Ella escucha en la línea la voz de Clark

Hola. Soy Clark Kent, en este momento no te puedo contestar. Déjame tu mensaje y yo te contestare lo más pronto posible – Lois se estaba empezando a desesperar. Pero se con mucho esfuerzo se calmo

Clark. Hola, soy Lois en donde estás. Qué diablos te pasa, hace días que te trato de localizar. Aparece por favor hazlo por el amor que le tuviste a Liz o por lo menos por Chris, su abuelo se lo está por llevar de metrópolis. Bueno, me voy cuídate. – Lois se despidió de él, se levantó de su silla, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Perry

Alguna respuesta de el – pregunte a Lois, pero con su mirada ya sabía la respuesta – ya veo. Es una lástima, creo que cometí un error en suspenderlo

Jenny se acercó y le tomo la mano a Perry – Tal vez, pero creíste que era lo mejor al darle un poco de espacio por su pérdida – Los dos se habían acercado mucho desde la batalla de Clark contra Zod. Mientras que yo pensaba en otra idea para saber de Clark, aparecerme por su departamento

* * *

A la mañana después…en la habitación de Clark Kent. Los rayos del sol aparecían por la ventana, en la habitación se veían botellas vacías de whiskys y otros elementos más dañinos para el organismo. En la cama matrimonial se ven dos cuerpos fusionados, los de un hombre y una mujer. Al ver la amplia extensión de pecho musculoso, que se encuentra sobre ella. Aparece una sonrisa de satisfacción que viene a sus labios. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se encuentra muy satisfecha. Nunca había experimentado un hombre con tal energía inagotable. Él era también extremadamente dotado es seguro que desde ahora lo va pasar excelente junto a él, si mueve los hilos bien.

Lashina acaricia su pecho y esboza sus abdominales, hasta llegar a Clark Jr. Esto fue lo que parecía la perfección, había llegado a la conclusión en el transcurso de las actividades de la noche anterior. "Hmm," ronronea Clark.

Nuestro héroe por otra noche más sentía los efectos del alcohol, gracias a los poderes de la Blue Kryptonite, pero hoy su cuerpo se sentía mucho más cansado. Como si hubiera hecho algo más de esfuerzo físico en la noche. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sobre alguien

Me di vuelta y me acomodo al otro lado de la cama, observe el lugar en donde estaba. Era mi habitación, mi cama matrimonial, pero con otra mujer. Era Chrissy, pero había hecho anoche. Me abría unido con ella

Que paso – le pregunte, aun sin saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero yo, empezaba a tener mis sospechas

Lo mire, el en verdad tenía una cara de preocupación en su rostro y le respondí – Clark. No recuerdas

No – simplemente le conteste a Chrissy

Anoche al estar bebidos. Tuvimos sexo, mucho sexo – replicó hablando Chrissy, mientras que me tocaba mi hombro y susurraba.

¿Qué he hecho? – el se seguía preguntando

Dormiste conmigo, cariño para ser justos, no hubo mucho "dormir" involucrado. Me has hecho el amor y has causado que yo se ha muy feliz y yo a ti ¿no es así? – acusó Chrissy, ella me abrazo.

Ella ya había decidido tomar ventaja de la situación vulnerable de Clark de la amnesia temporal de la noche anterior, para lograr sus objetivos

No has tenido relaciones sexuales, desde la muerte de ella, ¿no es así? – le pregunte, metiéndole más el dedo en la yaga.

Bueno, sí – le respondí fríamente, mientras que ella me seguía abrazando.

Ahora querido, has avanzado y creo que es tiempo de un baño – le dije, me levante desnuda de la cama, el se me quedo mirando. Le tome la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el baño y cerrándola puerta detrás de mí.

Que haces – le pregunto a ella, dentro del baño

Te ayudare a seguir relajándote - me dice esbozando una gran sonrisa

Y me responde - Gracias, pero…

Pero nada, tenemos mucho de qué hablar - me replica

De que tenemos que hablar . me responde Kal-El, un poco serio

De que usted, señor Kent. Va a dejar de beber y drogarse - el se me queda mirando, con la cara en blanco

Como sabes - pregunta tartamudeando

Cariño, te conozco desde hace tiempo en Canadá y desde que nos hemos vuelto a juntar en el club, se que te estás haciendo daño, es hora que vuelvas hacer el reportero, el superhéroe y claro es tiempo de que recuperes a tu hijo. Por algo tu mujer te lo dejo a ti y no al poderoso señor Walsh - le dije tirando más rencor en sus corazón

Crees - el se queda pensando, mientras lo veo

Es el momento – ella se me acerca, me besa apasionadamente. Gira los grifos del agua, todavía estoy algo nervioso pero tomo su mano y la siga a la ducha.

* * *

Muy cerca de LexCorp. Se va acercando una limusina en donde sale de allí, Lex. Este espera a alguien y le ofrece su mano a alguien para que salga. Y la persona es

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio de departamento en donde vive Clark. Lois va entrando al ascensor. Al llegar al piso tres, se detuvo el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas, de allí salió Lois y se empezó acercar al departamento 3D. Lois ve a Clark saliendo de su hogar, bien vestido como su compañero de reportaje. Lane decide esconderse, para que Clark no se entere de que ella estaba muy preocupada por él. Así que decide esconderse detrás de la puerta de escaleras de incendios, pero ve algo pasa. Ve algo raro, hay una mujer envuelta en una toalla, saliendo del departamento de Clark.

Cariño, tu merienda – le dice esta chica pelirroja. Le besa los labios ferozmente y se vuelve al departamento. Clark se aleja por el pasillo y se mete al ascensor

Pero quien es…está piernas largas con quien esta compartiendo departamento Smallville – Me quede observando la puerta cerrada

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde. En el Daily Planet, Perry y Clark se abrazaban por su regreso. Jenny estaba muy contenta al verlos así. Hasta Steve sonreía

Nos alegra mucho, verte tan mejorado

Y me siento mucho mejor. Te he traído un artículo en el cual estado trabajando y quiero recuperar a mi hijo – todos se me quedaron viendo. Jenny fue la primera en hablar

Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos – me afirmo ella, Steve se me acerco y me tendió la mano

Hasta yo. Kent – me dijo y yo también le tendía la mano. Me sentía a gusto al escuchar las palabras y las miradas de apoyo de todos. En ese instante entro un chico pelirrojo corriendo

Jefe, están robando el banco nacional de la cuidad – Perry se da vuelta y me mira

Clark. Ya sabes que hacer – asentí con mi cabeza y me fui hacia el ascensor. Al llegar al primer piso corrí hacia el callejón más cercano, me di unas vuelta a súper velocidad y me cambié a mi atuendo de Superman

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Espero que les allá gustado. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas construsctivas_


	9. Cambian las reglas del juego

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos**

* * *

**Man of Steel. Entre la Espada y la Pared  
**

El día de hoy, Clark a vuelto al **Daily Planet** con un artículo recién hecho que le entrega a Perry. En ese momento se había producido un robo en el banco nacional de la ciudad, apago un incendio y lo más importante fue a ver a su hijastro. Pero por un tiempo bien reducido por que su suegro no le permitió verlo por más tiempo

* * *

Pasaron las horas. Clark se encontraba terminando su artículo del robo del banco, cuando por televisión dieron un urgente informe de prensa. Angela Cheng, aparece en pantalla y su mirada es preocupante – Buenas noches, metrópolis. Tenemos informes graves de la nasa, que de la nada aparecido un gran meteorito en el espacio profundo. Del tamaño de dos ciudades, en estos momentos los científicos de la nasa se encuentran preparando algo para destruir el meteorito…volveremos con más información, volvemos con su programa

Clark dejo de ver el televisor de la sala de prensa. Termino su artículo, lo imprimió y se fue a la azotea del Daily Planet. Dio vuelta y cambio a Superman, yéndose volando a toda velocidad a **StarLab**. Siendo recibido por un nuevo científico Bernard Klein, ocupando el cargo de Emil Hamilton, después de los acontecimientos de Zod

Superman. Creo que se, a lo que vienes, tu uniforme espacial se encuentra donde siempre y el cohete Kr2 ya esta fusionando – le informa el doctor a Superman y este al darse vuelta, ve a Superman con su uniforme espacial

Gracias. Doctor Klein – le digo. Estoy a punto de entrar a la nave, cuando el doctor se acerca a mí y me habla

Y que piensas hacer, llegando allá – me pregunta intrigado el científico

Suspire y le dije sin bacilar – Creo que atravesarlo con mi cuerpo y destruirlo

Podrás hacerlo – le vuelvo a preguntar

Sí, estoy seguro – entre a la nave, la enciendo y rápidamente parto al espacio

Rogare por ti, chico – susurro en el laboratorio, mientras observo como desaparece en el cielo

En el espacio. A pocos centímetros del meteorito Superman, sale de su nave y se lanza rápidamente contra la gran roca. Este lo logra, destruye el meteorito pero cae inconsciente a la órbita de la tierra

* * *

**Daily Planet**. Vemos a todo el personal viendo las noticias, entre ellos vemos a cuatro conocidos. Lois Lane, Perry White, Jenny y Jimmy Olsen, en las pantallas aparece Angela Chen

Recibimos noticias, Superman ha llegado al espacio. Destruyo el meteorito – todo el mundo empieza a celebrar, la imagen de Angela cambia y se entristece – pero, no se tiene noticias de él. StarLab, perdió toda comunicación de Superman – Una lagrima cae por unos de los ojos de Lois, una mano toca su hombro es la mano de Perry que le da consuelo

* * *

Esta anocheciendo y en la **playa de ciudad Gótica**. Vemos a una enemiga de Batman, muy conocida. Su nombre es Poison Ivy, ella ve caer algo del cielo, decide ir a ver y descubrir que es lo que se acaba de estrellar en la tierra.

Me acerco al cráter, después de que el polvo se aleja. Corro a examinar el cuerpo caído, cuando reconozco a la persona de quien se trata. Claramente hay un choque de sorpresa en mi rostro.

Oh, tiene que ser una broma - me digo a mi misma sin poder creer lo que están viendo mis ojos. Me acerco un poco más y le susurro

Superman... - El hombre de acero se encuentra inconsciente. Acostado sobre su espalda en el pequeño cráter formado en la arena. Él respira todavía, me doy cuenta. Le acaricio el mentón y el labio inferior. A tomo una decisión, me arrodillo y trato de ayudar al Hombre de Acero. - Oye, ¿estás bien? - Superman empieza a despertar de su inconsciencia, sentado con una mirada confusa en su cara

¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta después de mirar alrededor y luego a mi.

Te encuentras en la playa de gótica y muy cerca de las alcantarillas - respondo con una voz tranquila y relajante. – Parece que tuviste una caída bastante dura allí - le digo.

Él mira a la impresión en la arena y luego comenta. - Creo que lo hice... - tomo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás y luego a mi - ¿Quién eres tú?

Lo miro bastante sorprendida por la pregunta que me hace. - ¿Tú... tú no sabes quién soy? ¿En serio? - Lo observo y pienso, esa caída podría haber sido más grave de lo que pensaba, Pongo una gran sonrisa en mis labios y rápidamente la cambio por una mirada de tristeza. – ¿Sabes quién eres? - le pregunto a Superman. Hay una pequeña pausa, antes de que el hombre antes conocido como Superman responda, pero al parecer él no tiene ni idea.

Él se mira, tiene un momento de introspección, y luego mira hacia atrás con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, - no tengo idea. - responde finalmente – sonrío

Toma mi celular y llame a alguien.

* * *

Minutos después aparece Bane en una vieja furgoneta, me encuentra conversando con Superman

Que pasa aquí – me pregunta al ver esta extraña situación

Bane, nuestro viejo y querido amigo ha perdido la memoria, necesito que me lleves a mi hogar, nadie lo puede ver así. Entiendes. - Le digo a él. Bane capta mi idea y asiente con la cabeza, los tres entramos en la furgoneta. Voy al lado de Superman, junto a una roca verde que le pedí a Bane que trajera en la furgoneta. Mientras Bane conduce la camioneta hacia Gótica.

* * *

Llegamos a mi **invernadero abandonado**, recientemente adornado por mis plantas, Bane enseguida se fue al entregarle su maletín con mucho dinero. Me acerque a Superman y lo desnude, lo tome de la mano y lo puse en una camilla. Observe su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa, hice un gesto con las manos y mis plantas empezaron a botar varias hojas y que cubrieron todo el cuerpo de él. Me acerque al escuchar un susurro de provenía del último hijo de Krypton.

Segura de esto – me pregunta. Yo reí salvajemente y le hable

Cariño. Ahora vas a dormir, pero cuando despiertes vas a recordar todo lo olvidado y "nosotros" podremos tener un poco de "diversión"...- poco a poco Superman se quedó dormido. Escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia mí.

Al fin llegas – le digo a la persona, que viene entrando

* * *

Horas antes

En el **Daily Planet**, Perry y Clark se abrazaban por su regreso. Jenny estaba muy contenta al verlos así. Hasta Steve sonreía

Nos alegra mucho, verte tan mejorado – me dice Jenny

Y me siento mucho mejor – luego le digo a Perry – Te he traído un artículo en el cual estado trabajando y también quiero recuperar a mi hijo – todos se me quedaron viendo. Jenny fue la primera en hablar, ante lo que he dicho

Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos – me afirmo ella, Steve se me acerco y me tendió la mano

Hasta yo. Kent – me dijo y yo también le tendía la mano. Me sentía a gusto al escuchar las palabras y las miradas de apoyo de todos. En ese instante entro un chico pelirrojo corriendo

Jefe, están robando el banco nacional de la cuidad – Perry se da vuelta y me mira

Clark. Ya sabes que hacer – asentí con mi cabeza y me fui hacia el ascensor. Al llegar al primer piso corrí al callejón más cercano, me di unas vuelta a súper velocidad y me cambié a mi atuendo de Superman

* * *

**LexCorp.** Oficina de Lex. Este se encuentra hablando con una mujer pelirroja y de piel verde

Para que me quieres aquí - le pregunto, moviendo mis piernas muy seductoramente y el se da cuenta de esto

Miro hacia otro lado y él entra a mi oficina - Necesito que Superman, sucumba ante ti

Que - Escucho una voz detrás de mi

Lo que escuchas - Nunca en mi vida e visto a este señor, pero me dio una mala espina - necesito que mentalmente lo debilites

porque - le pregunto a este hombre a mi lado

Hace unos meses, empece un plan para quebrar a Superman y lo estoy logrando - me responde

Quien eres - me pregunta algo asustada

Este a quien vez, no soy yo. He tomado la posesión de este cuerpo hace tiempo. Mi nombre es Darkseid

Ella se levanta de la silla con la boca abierta y le digo a Luthor, mientras río por dentro - Acaso es una broma, señor Luthor

Claro que no. Señor, porque no le da una prueba - le pido a Darkseid

Bien - El pone sus ojos rojos y se acerca más a ella

La imagen se comienza alejar, se escucha el grito desgarrador de Poison Ivy y el de Lex Luthor

* * *

The Dark Side Club's. Oficina de Darkseid. El dios oscuro se encuentran charlando con Granny Goodness

Entonces amo, los planes han cambiado - le pregunto a mi. Este me mira y sonríe

Si. Me había dado cuenta que Luthor ya no me servía hacía que le borre la memoria de nuestro acuerdo

Porque no lo destruyo, amor Darkseid

Lo puedo usar más adelante, cuando lo necesite

Y que va hacer, con la mujer de las plantas

Poison Ivy, le hecho creer que está enamorada de Kal-El

Por ello mando ese meteorito a la tierra y en dirección a Gótica - me atrevo a preguntarle

Me mira y me sonríe - Claro que sí, quería que ella, lo encontrara. Ahora se viene acercando el momento en que me deba despedirme de este cuerpo

Que va hacer. Mi señor - intranquila de lo que quiera hacer mi amo

Pronto lo veras - le digo, planeando el resto de mi juego

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman & casi todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

_Bueno, hoy hace la llegada en pleno de una pequeña parte del elenco de Batman, villanos. Espero que les este gustando la historia. Espero sus comentarios, como sus criticas construsctivas_


End file.
